scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Stayin' Alive (TheCartoon12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Stayin' Alive. Transcript: guitar clip dr. cockroach and b.o.b dance clip larry jump clip spongebob clip mike and sully dance clip dance clip dance clip dance clip hand and lady hand love dance clip olaf clip dance clip alf clip orange and pear dance clip song clip bubby and surly dance clip song clip birds song clip robots clip wally gus and yay-ok song clip minka penny russell pepper sunil song clip woody scream clip song clip monsters dance party clip song clip dance clip song clip band clip ed edd eddy and jimmy dance clip song clip song clip song clip song clip song clip rats clip dance clip song clip song clip king julian clip song clip samon clip song clip song clip milo clip yang and yin clip song clip dance clip song clip drum clip song clip song clip crows clip orange pear midget apple laugh clip minions laugh clip rizzo rentro gonzo edgar laugh clip shrek and donkey laugh clip quackers clip crows laugh clip ed edd and eddy laugh clip thumper laugh clip squidward and mr krabs laugh clip jim clip Dedicated to: CoolZdanethe5th KARDisney Jacob Allen The MichealCityMaker strongdrew941 ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd 76859Thomas1 Song: Stayin'Alive Song sung by: Bee Gees Song from: Saturday Night Fever Clips/Years/Comanpies: toy Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) Monsters Inc (@2001 Disney/Pixar) Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) The Penguins of Madagascar (@2008 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013) Frozen (@2013 Disney) Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) ALF (@1986-1990 NBC) The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) Rio 2 (@2014 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Robots (@2005 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Rocket Monkeys (@2013 Teletoon) Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad @1949 Disney) Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) Little Einsteins (The Legend of the Golden Pyramid; @2005-2009 Disney) Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) Aliens in the Attic (@2009 20th Century Fox) Ed Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed & Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) Over the Hedge (@2006 Dreamworks) Open Season 2 (@2008 Sony Pictures) The Wwizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) The Wild (@2006 Disney) The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney/Touchstone) Arthur (Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival; @1996 PBS) Fish Hooks (Flying Fish; @2010-2014 Disney) Yin Yang Yo! (Dance Dance Devastation; @2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) Total Drama (@2007 Teletoon) Dumbo (@1941 Disney) Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) Shrek (@2001 Dreamworks) Bambi (@1942 Disney) Spongebob Squarepants (@1999 Nickelodeon)Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos